


Riding a Phillow

by philsdrill



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Drabble, Fingering, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbating, Masturbation, Phan - Freeform, Phan Drabble, Phan Smut, Phandom - Freeform, Phanfiction, Pillow - Freeform, Skype, Smut, masturbating dan howell, phan fic, phanfic, phansmut, pillow humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 00:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14989025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philsdrill/pseuds/philsdrill
Summary: Skype with Phil made Dan horny, he wants to ride Phil, but has to make do with his pillow.





	Riding a Phillow

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the written for the @phandomficfests ‘wankers day flash fest’ but I'm uploading it a month late on here, so I guess I shouldn't add it to the collection.

The Skype call with Phil was over, yet Phil was still on Dan’s mind. Phil’s voice telling cute little stories about his week, Phil’s blue eyes which Dan felt like he could go swimming in and Phil’s shirt, which was more open at the neck than it would be on YouTube.

Whilst it all could appear innocent, Dan couldn’t help but think how hot and sexual Phil’s voice was, how Phil’s bare chest was hiding beneath that shirt. Skype with Phil had made him horny.

Dan had long since accepted his crush on Phil, and admitted it to him, in a stumbling, blushy way. That let Dan think things without feeling guilty; they both flirted with each other and he knew the feelings were mutual.

He already had a hand down inside his trousers, gently rubbing his cock through his boxers. He’d been doing it subconsciously since they got off Skype, not really thinking about it until he was fully hard.

Now Dan had an erection to deal with, but he wasn’t complaining. Like any teenager, he enjoyed getting himself off, and it would be miles better with a fresh image of Phil in his mind.

Dan pushed his trousers and boxers down enough to let his dick spring free and curled his hand around his length. He started slowly, moving his hand up and down, satisfying himself very briefly. He needed more, he needed some visuals, some more physical sensation.

Dan stripped himself completely of his clothes and loaded one of his favourite porn videos online. It one young man riding a second, angled so that he could easily imagine it being him and Phil.

Dan grabbed his pillow and bunched it up, kneeling and shoving it between his legs. He didn’t have anything to actually go up  _there_  but this would let him mimic the movements to an extent. He started stroking himself harder, now rocking back on forth on the pillow, trying to imagine it being Phil’s body underneath him. It was good, but he needed something inside him. His fingers would have to suffice.

Dan paused to find the small bottle of lube he had bought once when he was feeling brave. He didn’t feel he could keep toys hidden from his parents, but this, he could manage. He messily squirted some onto his fingers and reached his hand underneath himself, getting one finger in, then two, then prodding them in the direction of his prostate.

The sensation of his fingers pressing against his sweet spot, the pillow underneath him and his other hand jerking off his dick was almost too much for him to comprehend. He kept it up, body shuddering and a feeling of imminent orgasm pooling in his abdomen.

With a moan of Phil’s name, he came, the white spurts landing on both his pillow and sheets. It didn’t bother him though; washing them would be worth it.

Dan shut his laptop and collapsed into his slightly sticky bed, sending a text to Phil.

_I can’t wait until we meet irl._

Phil wouldn’t know the reasoning behind it.


End file.
